Chronicles of Jabba's Palace
Oola: The Dazzling Emerald Far in the reaches of the Outer Rim, on the desert planet of Tatooine, sat a huge, marvelous, esteemed palace. Inside, lived a hutt just as huge and esteemed: Jabba. The filthiest, fattest, slimiest, smelliest Hutt in all the Galaxy, and he was more powerful than ever. Not only did he own an entire palace full of scum and villainy that flocked to his main audience chamber, he was living a life of luxury. Having every need cared for and viewed in high regard, despite how repulsive he was. But underneath that disgusting, snot dripping, saliva oozing skin, was a kind hearted slug. Jabba kept a harem of beautiful slave girls, but instead of abusing and mistreating them as the average hutt did, he cared for them. He fed them well, and kept them in shape without giving them any discomfort. They were living a life almost as luxurious as their smelly, lecherous Hutt master, something that the bounty hunters and guards of the palace envied. Oola was only a little girl when she was brought to Jabba's Palace, living with the humanoid females - two of which were her own species - and given food and a small bedchamber of her own. She was only five years old when she first met the giant slug, and was at first quite petrified. Her small legs wobbled like frail stalks as she beheld the warty, repulsive mass of blubber and slime, her bright-green eyes dimming as her stomach churned like the ancient seas of old Tatooine. A Twi'lek dancer named Sharvé elected to raise the young Oola as her own daughter, and taught her the life of a Harem girl, baptising the naive, pre-pubescent Twi'lek in the arts of seduction, exotic dancing, fanning, serving drinks and spicy beverages, and even the biology and lifestyle of Hutts. After fifteen years, the green-skinned woman from Ryloth was not only in awe of the scum-filled, dark, damp palace abode, but had befriended all of its regular inhabitants, from Boba Fett to Bib Fortuna, Jabba's right-hand man, his loyal majordomo. Now at the age of twenty, Oola was stunning, a gem to behold. Her breasts were full and round, bouncing beneath the soft, black silk of her tight-fitting jumpsuit. Her eyes were enhanced by black eyeliner, her long, plump head-tails swinging across her slender shoulders. She wore no revealing attire, but her beauty had been noticed. The palace Oola had spent the majority of her life in was logically no place for someone to grow up. It was very dimmly lit, as Hutts didn't enjoy sunlight too much; it was enormous and mysterious in its layout, and of course, it smelled absolutely rancid. The combination of the bloated hutt himself and the countless gammorean guards, pig like creatures that sweated heavily under their fur loincloths in the hot palace, and all the filthy bounty hunters and countless kinds of species made the whole palace smell awful. Not to mention the dank, terrifying pit that lay below the smelly slug's dais. A sand filled pit full of bones and rocks, dried blood, and a large, rusted door. Behind it, Jabba's pet rancor. A beast so massive, so savage, it had to be kept away within it's own chamber. The rancor was used as a means of punishment, Jabba would press a button next to his glamorous hookah pipe set and it would open a trap door in front of him, sending the unlucky victim to their demise. To be raised up to the rancor's fetid maw and to be devoured with no remorse. Despite being generally dark in the palace, it was still at a constant high temperature. The air was humid from the slime-filled Hutt's presence, and sometimes it was unbearable. Luckily, the massive creature Jabba was, didn't have to worry about the dreadful heat, thanks to his willing slave girls that fanned his bloated, drooling form. Oola watched from the shadows, keeping her distance as she half-hid behind an arching, sandstone pillar, her bright eyes spying a zeltron seductress performing a rather sultry number. Zeltron females produced special pheromones that increased testosterone production levels in males, especially Hutts. She found it fascinating how the middle-aged, purple-skinned, black-haired woman removed her skimpy clothing, revealing her shapely form with such pride, smirking as she tossed the garments to one side. During her tutelage, the young Twi'lek had been taught the value of pleasing Jabba, and why she should revere him as a deity, a form of brainwashing in itself, for she could never think ill of the slobbering, perverted crime-lord. In her opinion, he saved her from certain death at the hands of the barbaric sandpeople when her Rylothian ship crash-landed in the Dune Sea all those years ago. She owed him her life, and she was more than prepared to repay the favour. With the Zeltron keeping the slime-covered Hutt completely occupied, Oola was able to watch closely without the fear of him noticing her. She watched, with a degree of intrigue, the performance, her beautiful, glowing eyes fixated on the blue skinned, talented dancer. She watched every intricate movement, every seductive shake of her child-bearing hips and occasional sultry glances she gave the smelly slug. She could see on Jabba's drooling, snot-coated, uneven face when she did something he particularly enjoyed - and Oola took note of all of them. Jabba himself was in ecstasy. The extra testosterone made him more attracted to the Zeltron and more lustful, his postule-covered, foul tongue escaping from his disgusting maw, licking his rancid lips as he watched eagerly, groaning and moaning to himself as he marveled at the sight. From this, Oola began to learn what her true purpose was as a slave girl in Jabba's harem, in addition to picking up on moves and subtle things to do that delight her bloated hutt master. She now knew her purpose was to not only serve Jabba willingly, but to please him. To make him want her, make him single her out as his favorite, and Oola was planning to do just that. Oola waited for the performance to finish before a familiar voice reverberated through her ears. She swivelled around and gazed upon the sight of the Hutt's majordomo, her soon-to-be-handler, Bib Fortuna. "Forgive my curiosity, Bib, I merely wanted to watch the Zeltron girl's performance." The Hutt's majordomo thought for a moment, then after seeing the fire in Oola's eyes as she watched the dance, and the way she looked back and forth between Jabba and the Zeltron, he inferred that she intended to put on her own show very shortly, and agreed to let her be. "Of course, Oola, she doesn't look like she'll be much longer, you can watch," he said slowly with a sharp grin. Dance of The Twi'lek Slave-Girl Max Rebo The Hutt's Harem Slimy Pleasure Sith Negotiations Mara Jade & Oola My Kind of Scum Appreciating Jabba: Leia Learns Her Place Leia had spent a week in Jabba's immediate company, forced to remain close by his side, a tight-fitting collar wrapped around her slender neck, a long, golden chain connecting the former princess to the slobbering, overly excited crime-lord. After the right hand of the Emperor, Mara Jada, seized possession of Han's frozen body - delivering him to Vader as a prize - the brown-haired beauty had been captured by the Hutt and stripped of her dignity. Instead of her black and red jumpsuit-tunic, she wore a revealing, skimpy slave outfit; complete with arm bracelets, a golden headpiece to hold her thick braided hair in place, a crimson-purple silk skirt that dangled between her creamy, smooth inner-thighs, a gold-plated bra with thin straps looped around her back, and a gold-plated pelvic plate that concealed her prized womanhood. Her long braid was bound in place, symbolizing her enslavement to the great Hutt. Completing the revealing ensemble was a pair of silk boots, protecting her naked feet from the rough, sandstone cracks of Jabba's throne. In the week since her capture, Leia had barely left her owner's side, and she was curious as to why. Her disgusting, bloated, smelly hutt master Jabba was completely filled with excitement and ecstasy as he marveled at what he had done. He, an immensely obese, fetid, snot-covered, slime-filled, repulsive Hutt, had managed to capture a princess and strip her of her dignity. Taking a once pampered, high class woman and degrading her to the object of his lust, chaining her to him like a pet. He had successfully broken her from the outside, putting her in such a revealing outfit and keeping her chained to him at all times. But at the same time, he felt a bit guilty. Most slaves have time to adjust to their new lifestyle through the harem, but leia got no such luxury. She was immediately put at his side and remained there, having to endure everything Jabba had to offer. Because the smelly hutt was truly kind on the inside, and loved to care for his slaves, he couldn't help but feel like he gave the wrong impression on leia. But it warmed his heart that she had stayed so close to him, as most slaves he kept bound to him sat as far away on the dais as the chain would allow, but leia instead lay in front or against the disgusting, scum filled slug. It gave him a sense of reassurance, that Leia didn't think her enslavement was all bad, and eventually, he hoped to expand upon that sense of coming to appreciate him.